


just friends

by fastestmanalive



Series: tumblr prompts/drabbles [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, best friends/old married couple trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  we’re the Old Married Couple™ but lmao no we would never date each other. right? right?????!!!? (<a href="http://ffastestmanalive.tumblr.com/post/122224009597/friendship-to-romance-tropes-i-cant-get-enough-of">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	just friends

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had much motivation to write lately (which is making me miserable) so I'm now taking prompts on tumblr. I pretty much forced my friend to tell me what to write so this is for [her](http://sunflowerbarry.tumblr.com/)

“You can't be serious.” Caitlin looked up as Barry entered the room, Eddie close behind as always. “Bar, you _cannot be s_ \--”

“Cut it out, Eddie.” Barry rolled his eyes and sighed. “People have different opinions--”

“Being dumb isn't an opinion.” When Barry sat down at Cisco's empty desk, Eddie hopped on top of it and let his legs dangle, casually brushing against Barry's. “How can you _hate_ dogs? No one hates dogs. Unless you had a traumatic experience with one as a child. Which you would have told me about.”

Caitlin raised her brows at the exchange – a month ago the two of them didn't speak two words with each other, avoiding one another at all cost. Now they seemed like--

Barry's groan interrupted her stream of thought. “I just-- I don't like them. They're hairy and big and loud. Cats are cool. Quiet. Take care of themselves.”

“Not all dogs are big,” Eddie argued. Barry leaned his crossed arms on Eddie's thigh and propped his chin on them. “Cats are stubborn. They never do what you want tell them to.” Before Barry could open his mouth to respond, Eddie continued with a grin, “Oh, god, I take it all back. You and a cat – perfect combination.”

Barry squawked indignantly and swatted his leg as Eddie laughed.

Caitlin shook her head at the two of them, turning when Cisco came up behind her. “Got the pizzas,” he smiled and put the boxes down. Barry was up and grabbing two faster than they could comprehend. When he opened the first box, Eddie glared.

“We just had meat. And pizza. As fast as your metabolism is, this can't be healthy,” he complained.

“Shu' u',” Barry said through a mouthful of pepperoni before swallowing. “You can't tell me what to do, Thawne.” Out of spite, he took another slice.

To Caitlin's surprise, Eddie actually tried to take it from Barry, laughing with Cisco when he grasped at thin air, as Barry was already on the other side of the room. A wild race began, Eddie soon panting despite being in better shape than Barry, but simply not fast enough to catch him. At least, not until Barry was doubled over in laughter, tears in his eyes, and Eddie took his chance. Still running, he grabbed Barry around the waist, sending them both crashing into the wall.

Caitlin was on high alert immediately, checking them for injuries as Cisco helped Eddie to his feet. Barry was groaning and complaining a little but seemed fine. Eddie, on the other hand, had a sprained wrist and a bruise on the side of his head.

Before Caitlin could lead him to the exam table, Barry was by his side, a concerned frown on his face, a steadying arm around Eddie. “You okay?” he asked quietly, biting his lip.

Eddie huffed. “Fine. 's nothing. I've had worse.”

That didn't convince Barry – he hovered over Eddie the whole time Caitlin was patching him up, asking multiple times what she was doing and if that was safe and would Eddie be alright? The whole time, Eddie looked at his feet with a small smile, a faint blush on his cheeks.

“So,” Caitlin interrupted Barry's fifth _What are you doing, exactly?_. “How long have you two been dating?”

Silence was the response. When she looked up, Eddie was blushing furiously and avoiding her eyes while Barry was staring at her slack-jawed.

“What?” Caitlin frowned. “Oh, is it supposed to be a secret? Don't worry, I won't tell-”

“We're not dating,” Barry mumbled, still wide-eyed.

“That's ridiculous,” Eddie chimed in.

“Psshh. More than.”

“We're friends.”

“Just friends.”

“There's nothing--”

“I mean--”

Trying to suppress a smile, Caitlin nodded and finished wrapping Eddie's hand as the two of them still stammered out responses.

“Sure, whatever you say,” she said before packing her supplies. “I think you two have a lot to discuss. We'll save you some pizza. Maybe.” She left them to it, ignoring their protests when she closed the door with a soft smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> read on [tumblr](http://ffastestmanalive.tumblr.com/post/125536272351/title-just-friends-pairing-barryeddie-rating-g)


End file.
